


The Great Prince Hunt

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, M/M, OT4, Parody/Humor, Polyship Roadtrip, Suggestive humor, chat log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: *Law and Orderdun-dun* In the kingdom of Lucis, losing the crown prince on vacation is considered an especially heinous offense. Now in Altissia, his dedicated boyfriends leave no stone unturned in their effort to retrieve him before the enemy, known as the Niflheim Empire.These...are their text messages.For Day 2 of Chocobros Week!





	The Great Prince Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Chocobros Week Day 2 // Getting Lost
> 
> Side note: If you go to Altissia, sometimes you can hear Noctis complain about how maze-like the city is. Naturally, Iggy's response is, "Take care not to get lost." This is a story about Noct being a bad listener.

_ Ignis _ |  Prompto |  **Gladio**

 

[16:53]  **Any luck yet?**

[16:53]  _ Nothing. Prompto? _

[16:54]  He isn’t at the arcade. 

[16:54]  _ Damn.  _

[16:54]  But I just saw a guy break the high score on Justice Monsters 5!

[16:54]  **Neat.**

[16:55]  _ Boys! This is hardly the time!  _

_ If we don’t find Noctis soon, it’s likely the High Commander will beat us to him. _

[16:56]  **You’re right Igs. Back to work.**

[16:56]  Best. Vacation. Ever. 

(That was sarcasm btw)

[16:57]  **Yeah we got that.**

[16:57]  _ We should continue to search separately, cover more ground this way.  _

_ Gladio, ideas? _

[16:57]  **Hm…. I guess I could head over to the arena.**

[16:57]  _ Toto Mostro? _

[16:57]  Why would Noct go see the fights without us?!?!

[16:58]  _ It does seem unlikely. _

[16:58]  **Does it? Cause if I were a lost princess, that’s exactly where I’d expect my boyfriends to look first.**

[16:59]  _ Fine. Have it your way.  _

_ I’ll head to the Maagho then. _

[16:59]  **Why there? Noct hates half the fancy stuff on the menu.** __

[17:00]  _ Because that’s where Weskham is.  _

[17:00]  Yep, still not following.

[17:02]  Iggy?

[17:02]  **Give him a sec. He’s not done rolling his eyes yet.**

[17:03]  _ Hah hah. Very funny.  _

_ Actually I was sighing.  _

[17:03]  Ouch. Brutally honest. 

[17:04]  _ The point is, Noct will likely go to the Maagho because the first rule of survival when lost in a strange place is to “find a responsible adult.” _

[17:04]  **Woah…**

[17:04]  HAH!! AHAHHAHAAAA!!!!

[17:05]  **Iggy you just dissed the prince. That’s treason.**

[17:06]  Ahhahhahahaaahahaaahaidnnviuebvkiabanuncvksnjudvi!!1!11

[17:06]  _ Are you alright, Prompto?  _

_ Where will you go next? _

[17:07]  Oh!

I was gonna hitch a ride on one of the gondolas. See if I can spot Noct from the perimeter, y’know.

[17:07]  _ Prompto…. _

_ That’s genius. _

[17:07]  Eheheh

[17:08]  **Don’t encourage him.**

**Let’s get to it, then. Sun’ll be setting soon.**

[17:09  _ Right. Phones ON gentlemen.  _

_ And report the moment you have news.  _

[17:10]  Roger that!

[17:10]  **Got it, babe.**

\------------------

[17:29]  _ Weskham hasn’t seen him, either.  _

[17:32]  **Shit.**

**There’s a crowd at the arena. Hard to pick anyone out.**

[17:32]  _ Keep looking.  _

_ Prompto, status? _

[17:34]  No Noct yet. Gondola driver is real nice, though. 

He’s giving me a special tour ‘cause I told him I lost my boyfriend. 

[17:34]  **Prom you idiot, you can’t say it like that!**

[17:35]  Why not? It’s true. 

And he’s been super nice to me since. 

[17:35]  **Yeah well tell him if he tries anything, your -other- boyfriend is gonna wring his neck.**

[17:36] You…really want me to say that…?

[17:36]  _ Enough. This isn’t helping.  _

_ Prompto, focus. Gladio, find a faster way to search.  _

[17:37]  **What are you gonna do?**

[17:37]  _ We’ve already checked the shopping district and the docks.  _

_ Our last hope may be to recruit the help of the First Secretary.  _

[17:39]  Camelia? Really think she’ll help us?

[17:39]  _ It’s worth a try. Good luck.  _

\----------------------------

[17:45]  **Hey Prom**

[17:46]  Heyas big guy

[17:46]  **That gondolier give you any trouble yet?**

[17:47]  You mean Rufus? No way, he’s super cool. 

Why you jeeeaaallloouuussss?

[17:48]  **…**

**Maybe**

[17:49]  Wait, really?

[17:49]  **You’re way hot, kid. If I got you on a boat all to myself I’d…**

[17:50]  ...you’d what?

[17:50]  **I’d wanna bend you over the bench, is what.**

**Just...be careful.**

[17:50]  Hey. Yeah. Thanks. 

[17:51]  Gladio?

[17:51]  **What?**

[17:51]  I love you. 

[17:51]  **I love you, too, baby.**

[17:51]  <3

[17:51]  **< 3**

[17:52]  ;D

[17:52]  **8===D**

[17:52]  OMG

Bring it on big boy!

[17:52]  _ BOTH OF YOU GET BACK TO WORK NOW _

[17:54]  Iggy’s just jealous that I got the D 

\--------------------------------

[18:16] 

[18:16] 

[18:17]  Hey guys!! Check out all these awesome shots!

[18:17] 

[18:18]  **Nice work, I like the one with the moon.**

[18:18]  Yeah! You think Noct’ll like it too?

[18:18]  **Sure he will.**

[18:20]  _ Have either of you had any actual luck yet? _

[18:20]  **Nope.**

[18:20]  None here.

[18:21]  _ Blast it all! I’ve been waiting to see Claustra for almost an hour.  _

_ This is a bloody waste of time.  _

[18:22]  Hey, calm down Iggy. Don’t give up.

[18:22]  **Yeah, I’m sure Noct is totally fine.**

[18:22]  Y’know, he’s probably just back at the hotel or something hahaha.

[18:23]  _ At the…hotel…? _

_ Of all the ridiculous, preposterous….  _

_ GLADIO! _

[18:24]  **On my way!**

[18:24]  Guys? 

Guuuyyysss?

Hey….

Was it something I said…?

\--------------------------------

Ignis and Gladio arrive in the lobby of the Leville at precisely the same time. Together, they race up the staircase, bank left and head straight for their shared suite. The key is in Iggy’s hand, Gladio is pushing open the door, and they fly into the room in a rush of panic and hope. 

Noct is asleep on the king size bed. 

His phone is charging on the night stand.

Ignis is so overcome with relief that he nearly cries. “Noctis….” 

Following him down onto the bed, Gladio wraps them both in his thick arms and laughs away the tension. All the commotion has begun to pull the prince from his sleep, and it’s with a groggy glare that he turns up to regard his boyfriends.

“What took you guys so long?”

They refuse to let him out of their sights for the rest of the evening. Until, that is, Noct asks why Prompto isn’t joining them for dinner.

\----------------------------

[19:50]  **Prom!! Prom we found him!**

[19:50]  _ You can come back now. We’re at the Leville. _

_ Prompto? _

[19:52]  **Yo Prom!! That Rufus guy didn’t kidnap you did he??**

\---------------------------

“We hafta go look for him.”

Gladio’s already tugging his shirt back on, letting it hang open to expose his most intimidating scars. At the table, Ignis and Noct exchange weary glances. 

“So much for a peaceful dinner.”

“Or a relaxing vacation.”

“Guess we’d better get to work.”

 

Unbeknownst to the three of them, Prompto is out in the middle of the bay, his elbows perched on the edge of the gondola as he gazes up at the moon. “Mmm,” he hums as he draws his camera up for a perfect shot. “This place really is so romantic.”

_ Click! _

  
  
  



End file.
